


New Friendship

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Friendship, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the events in the episode 2x15 Tall Tales was meant for somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Avenger, Thor or Supernatural. 
> 
> I've always wanted to do a scene between these two and one finally came to me.

The moment the two Winchesters left the building, Gabriel reappeared and the dead version of him disappeared.

"You know for a moment there I thought it was real as well," came a voice from the theater seats sarcastically. Gabriel turned to the voice and said.

"Yeah well, hunters," he shrugged "they keep going until they think you're dead. Was this all enough? Am I forgiven now for killing this universe's version of you?" Gabriel asked with his arms spread outward. The raven-haired being's face gave nothing away.

"I suppose the entertainment was sufficient enough," Loki said after a long moment a smirk settling on his face. He knew that Loki hadn't gotten all the culture references, but he was fairly sure that the raven-haired being had enjoyed the reactions and the irony. He didn't call him out on it though, the archangel only lifted an eyebrow and said.

"You really need to stop talking like Shakespeare," Loki rolled his eyes but didn't respond to the statement. A moment later Gabriel was sitting next to Loki in the theater seats.

"So, what do you say we do something fun?" Gabriel suggested cockily with an upraised eyebrow. Loki smiled his shark grin that would scare lesser men, demigods, and angels away but not Gabriel.

"Does that mean yes?" Gabriel asked to which Loki regally nodded his head.

"Provided that you actually provide entertainment of a high enough caliber," Gabriel grinned as well, he always liked a challenge, he had been lacking in that for a long time. He was almost sorry that he had killed this universe's Loki, even if had needed to do it to hide his identity.

"Oh I can provide," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"One problem though, we're going to have to temporarily vacate this universe, or else we can't have any fun without hunters coming after us. They probably can't really hurt us, but it would be annoying," Loki shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me which universe we are in, as long it is not my own," That was interesting. So they were both hiding from something. However, he didn't want to talk about his family issues and Loki looked like the kind of being who played his cards close to his chest. Oh well. An archangel and a demigod known for mischief, which was why he had chosen him for a cover in this first place, this should be fun. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
